Denki cho
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Unconditional love is when a person doesn't care what the other has done. They disregard the dirty laundry, the bad habits, and even distance between them. However, she knows everything about him, he knows everything about her, and everyone knows about the love they share but them. Laxus/OC
1. Everyone Knew But Us

**Chapter 1**

**Everyone Knew But Us**

She knew everything about him. He knew everything about her. Everyone knew about the love they shared but them. As Vienna Vermillion walked down the street towards her guild she wondered as to why people would look at Laxus and her with grins, especially Mirajane. She shook her head to get rid of the thought causing her pale blond hair, which was in a loose ponytail, to move back and forth. She tapped her glossy red lips with her finger wondering how Laxus was doing. Since his expulsion from the guild she had only heard from the man once or twice about how he was doing and where he was.

She sighed, thinking about his presence. Vienna smiled as she saw images of them racing each other to the guild as children, then of them as teenagers arguing about who was the better mage, and as adults she walked beside him quietly listening to his foot steps. She didn't realize she was at the guild until her face hit the door and she fell forward through the door and landed on the floor. "Ow," she groaned while rubbing her face and getting up slowly.

"Vienna!" Master Makarov yelled over the commotion that was going on. I looked up and nodded knowing he wanted to see me in his office. I walked with him silently and heard the noise get quieter and quieter until it disappeared completely. "I want to talk to you about the upcoming S-Class exam."

"Sure, Master," Vienna responded following Makarov to his office which he opened and let her go in first. "I would like to pay my respects to great, great, great grandma if I could." She sat across from the older short man.

"I would like you to go and help with taking care of any of the wounded," He stated with a smile.

She looked at him for a moment. "Okay, Master. Is there anything else I can do?"

He tapped his chin thinking for a minute before giving me an animated grin. "Nope!" I chuckled and shook my head while smiling. I stood and bowed indicating I was leaving.

"I'm guessing you'll announce who is going tomorrow," she already knew the answer but waited for a response and he simply nodded, still grinning. She nodded and left and shut the door before jumping up and doing a small excited dance before running down to join in on the commotion.

After while of fighting with the group she got tired and sat at the bar where she ordered juice, despite being of age to drink alcohol, and gulped it down while Mirajane smiled at her. "Have you gotten anything from Laxus recently?" the while haired woman asked. Vienna wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"I got one yesterday!" Vienna exclaimed happily pulling out the letter she got from her bag that she got as a birthday present from said man long ago. She handed it to Mira who read it and smiled rather mischievously. I frowned and took the letter back slowly and put it back in my bag and took out some money and handed it to Mira.

"Its cute how he still contacts you, even if it's rare," Mirajane smiled. "I mean you guys were best friends." Vienna nodded slowly, still a bit puzzled about Mira's smile earlier but pushed it off as nothing.

"I'm going to head home," Vienna said yawning and looking at her watch. Mira nodded taking Vienna's empty cup and washing it.

"See you tomorrow, Vienna," Mira waved as I left. I waved back before leaving and walking home. It was already dark by the time she reached her home located on the outskirts of Magnolia. She opened the door and smiled when she smelt the faint scent of Laxus, even after he had been gone for so long.

She walked in and shut the door and locked it and placed her large coat that was similar to Laxus' on a chair along with her bag and placed her heeled black ankle boots by the chair. She went to her room and changed out of her clothes and into one of his old shirts on and put some pajama pants on. She then went to the kitchen and made herself a meal and ate it in the silence and remembered how Laxus used to keep her company.

She finished and cleaned her dishes before going to her bed and sat on top of it. She blushed and remembered a moment when she was a teenager where she lost her balance and fell onto the bed and Laxus went with her because she was trying to balance herself but failed. He ended up on top of her and they stared at each other for a long time in silence until he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers and kissed her. She couldn't look at him without blushing for weeks after that.

Vienna smiled remembering that short kiss that sent a shock through her body. There were other kisses between them when a moment of passion came up, but nothing more than that happened. She sighed and flopped down and curled up under the blanket, and fell asleep imaging Laxus' presence behind her while holding her close to him.

-o-o-

Vienna slowly sat up and rolled out of bed. She got dressed into black tights, jean shorts, and a white tank-top that clung to her body and outlining her breasts. She went to the bathroom and did her business then brushed her teeth and hair. She put her long hair up into a bun and put in her lightning bolt earrings. She then went to the kitchen and got herself some orange juice and some cereal and ate before putting her shoes and jacket on and shouldered her bag before heading to the guild.

However, she didn't get far when she tripped over a package on her front door and fell forward but caught herself before she hit the ground, which made and arch over the package. She picked it up and locked her house up figuring she would open it at the guild. She hurried there and sat in a corner secluded from everyone else. She examined the package closely seeing if there was a sender but there wasn't one. She looked at the package skeptically while frowning before slowly opening it. There was a note in scribbled handwriting that read: "Found this, thought you would like it". She took out a charm bracelet that had little lightning bolts on it and smiled before putting it on and admiring how it matched the earrings she bought herself. She knew who it was from and she would thank him for it later by getting him something.

The package was small so she put it inside her bag and went to the bar to talk to Mira until Master made the announcement. Vienna got on stage with the rest of the S-Class wizards and stood behind Erza and to the right a bit. Master gave a speech that she only half paid attention too, and then he announced who was chosen.

The people chosen were Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Elfman, Levy, and Mest. Vienna thought about Mest and she really didn't know anything about him, but apparently he was Mystogans disciple, but she wasn't sure about that. She shook her head as her brain pushed the thought out of her mind.

After Master announced who was chosen the S-Class wizards explained the rules. Vienna explained that she was just there to help out and that they would have to battle Gildarts, Mira, and Erza; the year before she was in Gildarts spot. After the rules Master finished with how everyone would meet at Hargeon Port in a week and said that was all. Master told the S-Class wizards that they would leave tomorrow to prepare for the exam and get everything set up. Then everyone dispersed to do the things they needed to do.

Vienna went to the bar where Mira was and showed off her bracelet and Mira just grinned and got Vienna my normal juice. She chugged it down and sighed then slammed it on the table and Mira laughed. She handed her some money for it and remembered the one time she tried alcohol. She was with Laxus at their home and he urged her to drink since it was her twenty-first birthday, she chugged down a whole beer despite him telling her not too. After that was kind of a blur, but whenever she asked him what happened he just blushed lightly and said it was nothing. Vienna sighed and figured she'd find out someday.

She looked at her watch and jumped up off the stool and waved goodbye to Mira before running to a store where she had something already picked out for him. She went in and asked the store owner about the custom charm she had ordered and he gave it to her with a smile. She paid for it and walked out and went home to pack for the trip.

-o-o-

It had been a few hours since Vienna got home and she had every piece of clothing on her bed that was made for hot weather. At the moment she was trying to decide whether to take her white bikini with a bright yellow lightning bolt on the right side of the top, or her one piece that was purple and had multiple tiny lightning bolts on it. Vienna decided on the first one and matched it with some short, worn jean shorts.

She then packed a few tank-tops, a couple pairs of short shorts that were turquoise and yellow, and she put a few pairs of panties that ranged from silky to lacy and were multiple colors and also put some bras that matched. She then added a pair of combat boots and some sandals.

Vienna nodded to herself and waited to put her toiletries in until morning. She grabbed the same pajamas from yesterday and some bright pink lacy panties and a matching bra and went to the bathroom. She stripped down to nothing and took her earrings out and took the bracelet off and put them in a jewelry box. Vienna then undid her hair which fell down to just below her butt. It was similar to Mavis' but her grandmother's was longer.

She turned the water on to hot and opened the door a crack so the steam would leak out and not fog up the mirror. Vienna grabbed a towel and put it on the rack before getting in and washing her hair and body. She also shaved her underarms and legs then stood there for a second letting the hot water massage her body. She looked at her white guild mark that was on the right side of her belly-button and shook her head. She got out of the shower after turning the water off and wrapped the towel around her body and went to the sink to blow dry her hair, which took a little less then an hour, and put it into a loose pony-tail. Vienna then got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook herself some ramen and onion to go in it.

She ate it quickly and brushed her teeth before hopping into bed and snuggling under the covers. Grabbing a book from her nightstand she turned on the lamp and read for an hour before marking the place she was at and putting it by her bag. Lying back in bed she curled up on Laxus' side of the bed and fell asleep dreaming of tracing the scar on his face as he slept.

-o-o-

Jumping out of bed excitedly, Vienna slipped on her bathing suit, shorts, and a faded yellow tank-top. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair and put it into a messy bun and put in her earrings and put her bracelet on as well. She packed up all of her things and debated whether to bring her jacket, she decided to because of the weather. She slipped on her sandals and closed the door and locked it, not knowing that it would be seven years before she came back to her home.

Vienna double checked to make sure she had the charm in her bag. She had the feeling she would see Laxus very soon. She ran to Hargeon Port, knowing that she was late and that Erza would kill her. Luckily when she got there, Erza wasn't there. She collapsed on the ground in relief and Mira giggled at the woman. "Good morning, Mira," Vienna said, standing up.

"Good morning, Vienna," Mirajane stated with a smile. "We were just about to get on the boat to get ready to go; Erza will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Vienna exclaimed, running to the ship and jumping onboard. She put her stuff on a chair and helped Gildarts load up some boxes with food and other assorted items in it. Erza came and we helped her get her things on board, which took a very long time considering how much she brings. After we double checked for everything, we set sail to   
Tenrou Island.

-o-o-

**Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. If any characters seem out of character, whether it's in future chapters or in this one, please feel free to inform me and I'll change the mistake as best I can. I will take constructive criticism if anyone wants to give it to me. However, if you just want review and tell me what you think of the story, that's good too! Until next time, bye! **


	2. Please Love Me Too

**Chapter 2**

**Please Love Me Too**

She tried to run but something was holding her back; a hand to be precise. "Let me go, Laxus!" she yelled, on the verge of tears.

"No," He responded simply, griping harder as she tried to rip her hand from his grasp.

"Let me go!" Vienna screamed, tears streaming down her face. "It's my fault! It's my fault she died!" Laxus pushed her against the wall pinning her hands above her head, stunning the girl.

"She went off by herself," He said coldly, tilting her head upwards to look at him in the eyes. "There isn't anything you could have done."

Their faces were inches apart; she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her face instantly turned red and he smiled, kindly, to the woman's surprise. It had been years since she saw that smile on his face.

Vienna felt his lips get closer until they were just barely hovering above hers. Her lips trembled in anticipation for the electric kiss. She could already feel the spark that they shared the first time they kissed. Laxus placed his lips on hers, gently at first, like he was making sure she was comfortable before he deepened it and let go of her hands. Vienna moved her hands to his hair which she ran her fingers through and he moved his to her ass which he squeezed.

Vienna fell out of the chair she was sleeping in and scolded herself for having such lewd dreams. She rubbed her face that she knew was bright red. Luckily no one was there to see, especially Mira who would know exactly what kind of dream she was having. Although, she didn't know why she would have a dream like that to begin with. She stood up and brushed her shorts off then continued setting up the tent she was setting up before she fell asleep.

Once she finished she sighed and realized that everything was set up a few days early. So she stood there for a bit, wondering what she should do. She sat in the chair again and looked at the bracelet Laxus had gotten her and noticed something odd about the lightning. She took the bracelet off and inspected it further to find words; however, it didn't make sense. Vienna took all the charms off and tried putting them in different orders, to no avail. She sighed and put the charms back on, figuring she'd ask the man when she saw him next.

She took off her tank top which left her in her bikini top and jean shorts. She tied her hair up with a yellow ribbon and made it into a bow. Since she was here she figured she would train and get stronger. She put her back over her shoulder and walked to where she knew a waterfall was.

When she arrived at the waterfall she took her sandals, bag, and shorts off and put them on a rock. She then stepped in the water and slowly walked to the waterfall. She knew there was a rock under it since she had trained here many times during the S-Class exams.

Sitting on it, she sat in a meditative position and closed her eyes, completely focused on the energy within her being. She needed to learn a new element since it had been years since she learned one. She thought water would be perfect to mix with lightning. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she sat there completely relaxing her body. She let the energy of the waterfall consume her, letting it wash over her. It hurt, but she could feel her energy rising.

She had already started the training for water awhile ago but she couldn't make anything to save her life. But she felt it was different this time. She took a deep breath and focused her energy into her hands. "Water make: piranha" She created a small fish in her hands that had sharp teeth. Panting she kept it up, releasing all her magic into making it bigger, which she did, but just a little. She dropped the fish which just turned back into water and flowed into the lake.

She sat there panting hard and waited for her energy to come back. "I'll try the new move next, but doing it when I'm wet won't be effective." She walked out of the water and put her shorts into her bag and slipped her sandals off and put her bag on her shoulder and started walking to find an open space.

Her panting stopped as she gained her energy back, little by little. She continued walking until she came to the roots of the huge tree. She looked up and wondered what was at the top. Thinking about it for awhile, she thought she would try to use a technique similar to Laxus'.

Putting her hands together, she shot into the sky using a mixture of fire and lightning. She aimed towards the top and kept going, using all her power to get there. She barely had enough to grasp onto the top, which she clung to for dear life. Scrambling up, she sat on the edge looking over the horizon. It was beautiful with the oncoming sunset. She wondered if Laxus was looking up at the same sky.

Something dawned on her. "C-Could I like Laxus?" She stuttered to herself, realizing everything. She stood up quickly. "Oh my god… I don't just like him… I love him…"

She walked in a circle holding her head. "That's why all those people… That's why Mira… Oh my god! She knew! Everyone knew but us!" Her eyes widened.

"Does he like me? Am I so blind I didn't see it? Does he know he likes me?" She asked herself, quietly. She rubbed her face, trying to calm herself. "I need to train, I need to calm down. Calm down, Vienna; you can handle this."

She ran into the forest in front of her, her fists clenched, and her head filled with thoughts of him. She found a clearing and instantly started training. "Fire Make: Diablo's tomb!" She yelled, accessing the deepest part of her magic storage. Fire blazed around her as it consumed her, making her see the tomb which the enemy would be trapped in. It was an endless burning that felt like your skin was melting off your body. And the endless people, who were unfortunate enough to have this used on them, were ever fearful of fire. For all they could see was fire, and the dark burning eyes of the user.

Stopping she changed to a new one. "Lightning make: electrical storm!" Lightning flashed around her striking many parts but never her. It turned the ground to fire, which she swept up and spun around. "Fire make: Tornado!" a huge plume of fire erupted from her body and swirled into a giant flaming tornado, which she collapsed and moved to the next move. "Fire and lightning make: Electric Phoenix!" a giant fire bird that was covered in lightning flew out of a huge yellow and red magic circle and flew across the sky.

Making it disappear she used the last of her magic on her last, most powerful move. "Fire and Lightning make: Electrical Inferno!" She yelled, clapping her hands together and creating a magic circle under herself. Another would be under the enemy; however, she didn't have one at the moment, so she focused her energy on making it as powerful as possible in the smallest amount of time possible. She released all her energy into it and screamed from the sheer power of the move she built it up more and more which let out huge bolts of lightning and giant flames. The sheer force caused her hair to stand up and pulses of force were let out, causing the pebbles to jump and the trees to shake.

She stopped and fell to her knees panting heavily. "Please love me too…"

-o-o-

Vienna sighed as she made her way down the tree; it took a long time considering that it took longer to use her magic to get down. Once she was on the ground again she went to the nearest lake, which was the one with the waterfall, and took her swimsuit off and washed it then hung it on the nearest tree branch. She went under the waterfall and washed herself with a natural concoction she created using water and some herbs.

When she finished with her body she rinsed her hair with the concoction as well. She sighed and sat under the waterfall for awhile just thinking about what she realized earlier. He probably didn't have the same feelings as her, although, she didn't know what the bracelet said either. Maybe it had a clue to what she was supposed to figure out. She walked over to the edge of the lake and got out, drying herself with a towel she brought. She put on panties and a bra and put a large shirt, which she took from Laxus' dresser, which reached to her mid-thigh.

Stretching and grabbing her bathing suit and towel she went back to her camp that was set up as the base camp and saw that Mira was making a stew and Erza and Gildarts were talking about how Erza should go easy on participants. I hung up my bathing suit above the fire so it would dry. Mira smiled at me. "Want some food, Vienna?" Mira asked. "I'm pretty sure you worked up an appetite today with the training you did."

"You should spar with me, Vienna," Erza said. "It would be a very interesting match."

"It really would be," Gildarts commented. "Besides, last time Vienna spared was with Laxus and her shirt came off." The man grinned while Vienna blushed a lot.

"D-don't mention that you dirty old man!" Vienna exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest remembering the day.

"And she even kept fighting when her shirt was off too," Gildarts continued. "You should have seen all the guys drooling over her."

"Shut up!" Vienna said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Laxus was even surprised that she kept fighting and about what she had under her shirt, although he has probably seen it a lot," Gildarts said teasingly, knowing how the woman felt about the man.

"Gildarts, stop teasing Vienna," Mira said, serving out the stew.

"Okay, okay," The man said chuckling.

"Erza," Vienna said, looking at the woman. "I'll spar with you when we get back to the guild."

"That works," Erza said, examining the woman carefully. Vienna nodded and ate her stew silently as the others chatted. Everyone would be here tomorrow so they had to be in their positions by sunrise and have everything ready. Vienna went to bed early, but only to examine her bracelet more. It spelled something out she just wasn't sure what.

She zipped up the tent a bit so the light wouldn't bother her and curled up in her sleeping bag. "What does it mean?" Vienna whispered to herself before falling asleep gripping the bracelet.

-o-o-

'_What is this place?' Vienna thought, walking around a rather large house. "Hello?" she called out. A man was leaning against a wall as she walked further, it was a silhouette but as she got closer she realized who the man was. She ran to him and hugged him tightly; he hugged her back, but not as hard. "I miss you so much, Laxus," Vienna said sadly. _

"_I have a feeling you'll see me soon," he responded, kissing the top of her head. "Then I can explain the meaning of the bracelet."_

"_What do you mean you'll meet me soon?" She asked suspiciously, looking at him. He looked back and she saw a shot of sadness go through his eyes, but it faded as fast as it came._

"_You'll find out soon enough," Laxus smiled, patting my head. I nodded and walked away. "Vienna!" He called after me. "Vienna, I…"_

-o-o-

Mira was shaking her. "Vienna, its time to wake up, today is the S-Class exam." Vienna nodded and sat up rubbing her head. She changed into her swim suit and put some turquoise colored shorts on and put her combat boots on and made sure her earrings and bracelet were on. She walked out of the tent and put her bag over her head.

"I'm gonna go see Mavis," Vienna said to the others. They nodded and she set off to the spot. It took awhile to get there, but she still managed to find the spot. Vienna kneeled in front of Mavis' grave and lit an incent, and then clapped her hands together. "Hi Grandma, I just wanted to tell you that the S-Class exam is today. I wonder who will become an S-Class wizard this year. Hopefully its Cana, she has been trying really hard for a long time. Mavis? Could you maybe give her luck this time? She is really strong and could be even stronger. She is a lot like Gildarts, don't you think?" Vienna smiled. "I haven't seen mom and dad for awhile; we weren't exactly on the best terms when I left them. Although, I'm sure you know that. Grandma and Grandpa died recently which was sad…"

She trailed off, "Mavis, do you have any experience with men? See, I got this bracelet from a guy, you probably know who he is, Laxus, the master's grandson; I really like him, you see, but I don't know if he even remotely has feelings for me too. Maybe you could be like a matchmaker and get us together! But, I feel like something bad is going to happen these next few days." She looked at the sky and sighed. "I hope he loves me too."

-o-o-

**Hello, I'll be posting every Sunday, so you can look forward to new chapters then. If I can't post then I'll make an Authors Note and take it down when I get the next chapter up. If that ever happens I apologize ahead of time and hope you, as the reader, can forgive me. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Dust to Dust

**Chapter 3**

**Dust to Dust**

"When I get back, I'm leaving the guild," Vienna said standing up and hanging her head, which caused her bangs to hide her eyes. "It's that or I go on a fifty year quest…. I just… I can't be there anymore if Laxus isn't there. It doesn't feel right." she took a deep breath, and walked away while waving. "I'll see you soon, Grandma."

She was crying, but silently. She couldn't help it. Vienna missed that idiot who tormented her all the time, who comforted her, only in private, but at least he did that, and he made her feel special, like she could do anything if she tried.

She didn't even make it out of the entrance before she ran back to her grandmother's grave and sat behind it and cried until she fell asleep. It didn't feel like very long but when she woke up she saw the master sitting there with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. "Don't interfere with these battles," He said. Vienna stared at him for a long time before sitting next to him.

"I understand which one I need to go into, but I feel I won't be much help, to be honest, Master," She said to him.

"You'll be of some help," He said to me. Vienna nodded slowly.

"But I feel something is wrong, master, I can sense it." She stated, looking towards the old man. "I know you can too, but you are waiting, aren't you?"

He nodded, and she sighed. "Wait here until you feel my magical energy, then you can fight, but not until then, you stay and protect fairy glitter." He got up and started walking away. Vienna hadn't noticed until then but there was a bright red light in the sky, the sign for the exam to pause and that there was danger. She looked back, only to find the master gone.

So, she sat for what seemed like hours and stared at the sky. Vienna looked at her grandmother's grave. "Help protect us, please."

As soon as she said that she felt a very faint, but heart wrenching feeling, and she stood quickly and started running. She didn't quite know where she was running but she just followed the feeling. However, she tripped and fell and rolled, but quickly stood up.

"Who's there!?" she yelled, and looked around quickly. She felt something grab her legs and she screamed when she was hung upside down by a tall tree. "Who's there!?"

She dropped to the floor in a heap as a tall man with a big build, dark skin, and dreadlock type hair stepped out of a tree. Vienna stared for a minute before jumping up and clapping her hands together. The man grinned. "You seem worthy."

"Fire and lightning make: Electric Phoenix!" she yelled and sent the electric bird hurtling towards the man. He easily dodged it. She frowned and concentrated her magic to predict the spots he could go.

"Lightning make: Electrical storm!" Vienna concentrated her energy, while closing her eyes.

"Tree fist," The man said, grinning and sending the girl flying, cutting off her attack. She flipped in the air and used lightning body and flew towards the man. "Fire make: Tornado!" It hit him slightly but he managed to avoid it. She landed on the ground gracefully and Vienna glared at the man. "I'm not S-Class for nothing."

"Then show me what you got," He said, motioning for her to come at him.

Vienna concentrated all her magic in her body and forced it to conceal her body in an electrical dome. Her hair turned bright yellow and stuck up on end and her skin became covered in glowing lightning bolts. Her clothes turned into an electric yellow dress, which showed a lot of breast, and went to about mid-thigh. Large shoulder armor appeared on her shoulders and was a brilliant gold color; she also had matching boots that went to her thighs.

A giant sword made entirely out of lightning appeared in her hand as she let the dome fade and she stood in a battle stance, her sword at an angle, her legs ready to pounce, and her face in a frown. The man grinned evilly before readying his magic.

"I call upon thee, the god of lightning, the bringer of justice, the ultimate ruler! Electric Empress!" Vienna screamed, shooting at a great speed towards the man, who was cut multiple attacks, but managed to escape the most deadly. "I will destroy you for the sake of my nakama!"

"You won't, Vienna Vermillion," He grinned. He eyes grew wide as a magic circle appeared under her. She tried to escape but it was too late.

"Tower burst," He said, sending out a huge tower of fire sending her flying in the air. It hurt, to say the least. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and her magic dissipated from her body, leaving her with torn shorts and a barely hanging on bikini top. She tried to stand, but screamed in pain as her body was burnt.

The man, she would soon learn was Azuma, looked at her disappointed and walked away without a word. She curled up into a ball and cried, wishing that Laxus would have come and saved her like he always used too. She remembered a particular time when she tried to fight off a group of thugs who were harassing her.

"_Hey! Let go of me!" She yelled, as one of the thugs grabbed onto her wrist and pushed her against a wall. _

"_She is a feisty one, boss," The man grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the wall stated, with a grin. The tall man who was addressed as "boss" took the other guys place. With a perverted grin on the boss' face, he put knee between her legs and had one of his lackeys unbutton her white dress shirt so it showed her lacy yellow bra. The lackeys and boss all licked their lips, and the boss slowly unbuttoned Vienna's shorts and unzipped them_, _which showed her matching yellow panties._

"_Such a little slut," One of the men said. "She must have a new guy every night!" All the men had obvious bulges in their pants from the sight. Vienna was on the verge of tears. One of the men had covered her mouth with his hand earlier so she couldn't scream; however, she was screaming for Laxus in her head. She really needed him now more than any time. _

_The boss moved his knee up and rubbed it against her clothed womanhood. Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes, hopping that it would be over soon. But, nothing else happened, she heard a bunch of bodies hit the floor and a few run off then felt the boss stop and let go and she heard another body hit the ground after a groan. _

_She didn't open her eyes though, she kept them closed and felt the person pick her up and carry her somewhere. But she knew the smell of the person, she knew the body of the person, and she knew the texture of the person's clothes._

"_Laxus?" Vienna asked quietly, while gripping to the teen's shirt. _

"_Yeah," he said simply, staring at the girl in his arms as he walked towards the house they shared. Laxus had to admit that she had a nice body and very good choice in bras and panties. However, he wondered if the thugs did something to her eyes since she wasn't opening them. "Your eyes okay?" _

_She nodded and opened them. "I thought I would let you look for a bit so you don't get in trouble with me later. I don't know if you looked or not so you are off the hook if you did." She babbled, staring at his handsome face that looked back at her. _

"_You should put your hair down around me," He said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "You look pretty like that."_

_When they got home he carried her to her room and let her shower so she could get the dirt from those men off her body. He was curious about what she looked like without her clothes and even thought about peeking through the crack in the bathroom door, but refrained. _

_Vienna came out in her normal pajamas, which were short shorts and one of Laxus' shirts, which he didn't mind because she would wash the clothes anyways. She stood in front of him. Her hair was dry and was up in a pony tail using a ribbon. He reached around behind her and undid the ribbon and tied it around her wrist. Vienna blushed a dark hue as he did that because his face got really close to hers._

"_You look prettier like that," The young Laxus said, smiling at the young Vienna. She could feel her face burning and felt her legs hit the back of the bed and felt herself fall back and quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep her balance, which was Laxus. Both fell back on the bed, Laxus was over Vienna, his chest touching her squishy breasts, his lips were so close to hers that they were almost touching. Both their bodies were emitting heat, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife._

_Laxus slowly moved his hand upwards from the spot on Vienna's lower back, which made her shirt go up a bit and showed her flat stomach, to caress her face. He slowly pressed his lips onto hers, both of them getting a sense for how the other's lips felt, before it deepened and went on for hours._

Vienna blushed a bit at the thought, but smiled none the less. She sighed and lied on her back, wincing at the pain. Her whole body hurt, but she slowly stood up and limped to where she could sense the master. She found him and the rest of the group there. The tree in the middle of the island was gone, everyone was beat up, but no one had lost hope.

However, the weather turned sour and it started to rain. They split into groups and Vienna went with Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Team Exceed. They met up with Erza and Gray after running into them. All of them were worn out, but they were still prepared to fight. They all headed towards Grimore Heart's ship, where Master Hades awaited.

When they got there, Hades was waiting for them, and told them to come if they dare. Everyone visibly stiffened with anger. Natsu yelled for him to come down to them as he walked away. Everyone talked amongst themselves and discussed it, while Vienna walked on ahead. She knew who Hades was, and she was going to make him pay for making her grandmother's choice in character be wrong. She used lightning body to get to the top and did a flip only to land in a position where Hades grabbed her by the throat and squeezed until she couldn't breathe and kept at it until her eyes slowly shut and she went limp.

He threw her to the side where she hit the wall and landed near the spot where Laxus would soon be. Even though her breathing was shallow and barely even there, she stayed conscious, hoping that her knight would come save her and not leave her in the dirt and dust.

-o-o-

**Review and whatnot, until next time, bye!**


End file.
